Beautiful
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Meredith hates Rodney's body. Please read warnings!


Title: Beautiful  
Ratings: NC17  
Warnings: Crossdressing, genderissues. Sex.  
Summary. Meredith hates Rodney's body.

Rodney desperately tried to hide his penis between his legs. He was wearing his tightest pair of panties and had put his balls and penis between his legs, it hurt but that was okay, because it was a body-part he wasn't suppose to have anyway.

He dressed up occasionally, it was dangerous because there could always be some sort of emergency which acquired his knowledge but he figured that he was pretty safe this evening. He had shaved his legs, chest and armpits just a few minutes ago and now he was putting on some underwear. It was tricky, he always had to be utmost careful about buying those things. He usually bought panties and bra's on off-world markets, making plenty of excuses about girlfriends and presents but he always suspected that the people he bought the thing from knew.

His first bra had been something special, he had never dared to buy one, but one night he found on one the lab and after some detective work he had found out that it was left behind after a quickly between a scientist and a marine, he had announced that the owner could get the thing back but no one had show up so he had kept it. That night he had tried it, stuffed the cups with some underwear and he had never felt more beautiful in his entire life.

His latest conquest was lying on his bed, he had been on an off-world market today and there he had seen the most beautiful dress, it would show just enough cleavage and fall nicely around his hips.

The dress went over her head and in mere seconds she changed to Meredith. Swirling around in front of her full length mirror she enjoyed the feel of the fabric over her smooth-freshly shaven legs. She danced around for a few minutes before getting the final piece out, her black heels, they weren't very high but she could walk on them for hours.

Clipping on some earrings she stood back in front of the mirror, a gorgeous woman instead of an ugly man. She wrapped her arms around her chest and fought back the tears, she loved her job but there was no way she could have the operation she wants and keep her job. Maybe once she retires from Atlantis. With a tiny smile she opens her eyes again, tonight she will be a beautiful woman, not matter what.

Meredith was enjoying her book and her second glass of wine when her door chimed.

"Rodney!" John's harsh voice sounded, destroying her peaceful bubble of make-believe. "Something came in with the data burst, there is something I need to tell you!"

"I am sure it is pretty interesting for you tiny little fly-boy brain but I am having the evening off so go away!" she snarked. Unfortunately it didn't work and he kept banging on her door. "Damnit Sheppard Go Away!"

Unfortunately John wouldn't listen en mentally overwrote the lock on his door with his super ATA gene. "Dammit Rodney Listen, Don't Ask, Don't Tell had been repelled, will you..."

Meredith stood, next to her bed, eyes wide and body paralyzed. When John didn't move or speak a whole second Meredith's trembling hand went to her zipper, trying to open the dress. "Give me a sec." she whispered, her voice soft.

Suddenly John moved again and in the blink of an eye he stood next to her, holding her hands.

"Meredith." He whispered with a voice full of awe. "You are beautiful."

Meredith, who had been lied to more than once casted her eyes down, not wanting to believe that this man, who was so important to her would lie about this. But suddenly finger under her chin lifted her face up and soft lips settled on hers. They stayed like that for seconds, just enjoying the feel of each other when he suddenly pulled back. "I came to tell you that don't ask, don't tell has been repelled and that I have been in love with you for years now." His voice was soft and scared, expecting to be rejected and his soul to be crushed.

Somehow that didn't happen and they ended up wrapped around each other, just holding and feeling. Suddenly John lifted her up and swirled her around, placing her in front of the mirror and stood behind her.

"I love your legs." he said as he lifted her dress a bit with his hands. "They are smooth and famine." Letting go of the dress his hands moved on to her hips "I love your hips and your belly, you have real curves like every real woman should." He places a small kiss right behind her left ear, making her gasp and shiver.

"I love those" he said as he cupped her breast "Those nipples tease me all the time." was his growled response "Peaking trough your shirt, always distracting me from the job at hand." He gave them a fair squeeze before moving on. He swirled her around and pressed her against the closest wall. He stuck one of his legs between hers and continued his inspection. "Those lips." he sighed before he kissed them. "I have been dreaming about them since forever."

Something in Meredith broke as she started humping John's leg, it was desperate and her dick screaming for space and attention but she just kept humping his leg until she came with a broken sob. "John." she cried as she sagged against him.

He lifted her up as if she was weightless and placed her on her bed, carefully taking her shoes of before lying next to her. He pulled her in his arms. "If I ever find the person who hurt you I will kill him." he vowed while he continued to hold her as she cried for everything that has ever been done wrong to her.

The slept like that, occasionally waking up for a quick hand of blowjob and the morning came to soon, both reluctant to go back to work.

Their day was filled with stolen kisses, glances and touches, it was perfect.

From that night on they spent almost every night together, sometimes Meredith would come out and those where the best night's for both of them.

They had been together for about a month when suddenly a present showed up in Meredith's room. Technically they didn't leave together yet but they had been looking for some bigger quarters on the south pier.

He opened it with utmost care, wondering what it could be, some lipstick, mascara and eyeliner rolled out together with a little note.

It was a map and one room had a cross. 'Our new room. I'll send some marines to help you move your stuff, will Meredith show up tonight? Love John.'

He smiled like a maniac as he gathered a few boxes and quickly packed all his things, he had been ready for about fifteen minutes when two marines showed up. Rodney gave them both a few boxes to carry while he took his laptops, and duffel bag with Meredith's clothes. The marines had to go back two more times but then all of his stuff was in their new room.

It wasn't so much a room as an apartment. Two bedrooms, one with a small bed and a desk and one with an insanely huge bed and a few cabinets. The living room had a big balcony, a few couches and chairs and a table with some chairs. Behind another door was even a small kitchen. He realized that he hadn't seen a bathroom but as soon as he thought about it something swooshed open in their bedroom, it turned out to be some secret hidden bathroom; it had a toilet, big shower, a small swimming pool and two sinks with a big mirror above it. A small cabinet in the corner was stocked with some bathing oils, soaps, towels, toothpaste and other small items.

He even thanked the marines before kicking them out, earning himself some weird looks but he was too thrilled to notice. He loved how his things looked next to John's. How there where already hooks on the wall for his pictures and other things, how there was a Johnny Cash poster above the dining table and how Peace and War was lying next to his laptop.

Meredith was experimenting with her new make-up as her radio beeped. "Sheppard to McKay, where are you?" It didn't take a genius to figure out the only right answer. "Home." she said, before finished of the last of her appearance.

Their door swooshed open and revealed John. "So?" he asked uncertain, only to be answered by an insanely happy woman knocking him over.

"I am finally home." she said before continuing to kiss him stupid.


End file.
